


The World Ends With You

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Loner!Loki, M/M, Prepper!Thor, Strangers to Lovers, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: When everything started, Loki knew it would turn bad. What he didn't expect though, was to find someone in this huge mess that he actually began to care for. Thor, a stranger he stumbled across on his CB, slowly becomes his friend, but when the other suddenly disappears, Loki is faced with a tough choice: Should he wait or find out what happened to Thor? He's not a fighter, but he can't bear the thought of Thor being in danger while just sitting back and doing nothing either...





	The World Ends With You

**Author's Note:**

> The Zombie!AU no one asked for but that begged to be written. Enjoy!

It's been two days now that Loki didn't hear anything over his CB anymore. His worry had grown over the last day while he searched all possible frequencies in case Thor had switched his, but the only answer he got was static. This wasn’t good, not in these times, not with all the dangers lurking out there. At the end of the world, silence from someone as reliable as Thor was the worst sign possible.

It all started a year ago with a flu epidemic authorities had claimed was ‘under control’. Apparently, under control in this case, meant that people were dying in droves as the fever they developed cooked them alive and for some unknown reason started moving again after a few hours. They refused to use the obvious word, called it ‘an unknown infection caused by the new flu virus’, claimed that they were working on a cure for the virus ect. But Loki knew better than to believe them, he knew what this was truly about: Zombies. 

The government, the military - whoever was responsible for this - had a Zombie outbreak on their backs and tried to cover it up. The news were all lies, Loki had no trouble seeing through the horrible act. As soon as he realized what was going on he began stacking up his supplies, anything from toilet paper to canned food and water. Lots of everything, because he sure as hell didn’t plan to die while scavenging for stuff.

One month into the disaster that everyone still tried to ignore, Loki had used up the rest of his college fund to build himself a fully stocked shelter. He had a few guns too, but those were not his priority, as he didn’t plan to use them at all if possible. He had turned his parent’s small farmhouse into a fort - or at least the best he could - with a basement he could escape into in case things went dire. There, he planned to stay until they either managed to end this apocalypse - if that was even possible anymore, given that more and more cities seemed to collapse - or until he got ambushed by either zombies or scavengers.

Then, around two months ago, while Loki was going through his CB radio as he did every evening, he heard a new voice. Usually it was only the usual “Come to us, we can provide food and shelter” stuff, but this was different. Loki jumped over the right frequence at first and had to go back and search for it, simply because this man’s voice was not like anything he heard before. When he got back to it, he found himself listen to the stranger for over ten minutes. He seemed to talk to himself or as if he was recording some kind of personal diary and Loki thought it was very endearing.

When the man finally fell silent, Loki pushed the button on his CB that allowed him to speak and said: “Please tell me you are doing this every night because it’s the first time in almost a year that I listened to someone talk for so long and it’s amazing.”

There was a full minute of silence before the man spoke again, very surprised and confused. “I didn’t think anyone would listen to my rambling, wow.”

And that’s how it all began. The man’s name was Thor, he lived about three hours away from Loki and the more they talked, the more he started to like him. It was the first time Loki felt the wish to actually talk to someone regularly, given he had been kind of a stoic hermit before everything went to shit already, but it was easy to talk to Thor.

At first they talked only about their living situations and about the things that happened during the day. That’s how Loki found out Thor had been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he was in school. The guy was a full blown prepper, had his own bunker, water filtering system and more guns than half the state of California - his words, not Loki’s. This fact amused Loki greatly, given that all he had done himself was get whatever he thought he would need and while it worked, Thor had prepared himself for a disaster like the one they were stuck in for over fifteen years.

When they started to talk about more personal things, Loki felt a strange comfort, instead of the awkwardness he had experienced in the past when these topics came up. He never liked talking about himself, but it was nice opening up to Thor, even if he didn’t know why. And he enjoyed listening to Thor’s voice, no matter what he talked about. Maybe it was that, or maybe it was simply the fact that he actually liked and started to care about the stranger.

They developed a routine without even noticing it. In the evening, usually between eight and nine, Thor would contact Loki and start asking how his day went. Loki would tell him, then return the favor, and after ten minutes they’d be chatting about anything they could think of before it was time for bed. If they had to leave their shelter they would contact each other, just so they would know in case things went wrong, but luckily that never happened. The worst that occured was when Thor contacted Loki an hour later, excusing himself with the fact that he had fallen asleep after an exhausting day of fixing his fences.

So, it came as no surprise to Loki that he worried when Thor failed to talk to him one day. When the second day passed and the third rolled around eventually, his worry was too much to bear. Something had happened, he just knew it. Thor had told him in the morning of the first day that his ventilation was acting wonky and that he would check it out later, so what if something went wrong? What if he was ambushed or worse? What if he was hurt?

Loki hated that he couldn’t contact Thor in any way, especially now that he actually cared about the man he had never seen before. They were both alone with no one around for almost fifty miles, so if something did happen to him, no one would hear him no matter how loud he screamed. No, that wasn’t the case. He would be heard, but by the wrong ears…

During the night of the third day, Loki made a decision. If Thor wouldn’t contact him until noon of the next day, he would go out to look for him. They promised to not come looking after the other if they disappeared, but there was no way Loki would be able to just sit back and do nothing. He wasn’t skilled with fighting, given the most he did was shoot zombies that made it through his fences every other week, but he would not wait until it was too late. He’d pack his guns and some supplies into his dad’s old pick-up - which he kept in good condition in case he had to leave the farm one day - and then he would go out and find Thor. Luckily, the other told him where he lived, so he wouldn’t have to drive around shouting his name.

That night, Loki slept in the chair in front of his CB. Thor didn’t contact him and when the morning progressed, he began to pack his things just in case. He would do this, no matter the outcome. Either he would find Thor and managed to help him, or he wouldn’t. Maybe he would find him turned into a zombie already, then he could at least put him out of his misery. And if he died in the process? Well, then he at least died trying to save someone else, instead of hiding in his little shelter all by himself. Eventually, noon came and passed and the CB only produced silence, as Loki expected, sealing his plans once and for all. 

For the first time in over a year, Loki left the safety of the house he grew up in. With all the guns he had on the backseats of his pick-up, as well as two bags of supplies and some firecrackers he had kept for distraction if need be, Loki drove out of the garage and headed west. He was determined to find out what happened to Thor, whether it was good or bad, he didn’t care. For once, he wouldn’t put himself first. No, not this time.

It took almost five instead of three hours before Loki came even close to the place Thor had talked about. The streets were a nightmare to drive on, often forcing Loki off the road and making the journey absolutely draining. When he finally arrived at the town sign he was relieved for a moment, but he knew there was still the difficulty of actually finding Thor. Loki drove as far into town as he could, but it only took fifteen minutes before he came to a blockade and knew he had no chance of going any further.

Knowing he couldn’t possibly take all his supplied with him, Loki settled with his weapons and a first aid kit - just in case - and left the rest behind in the car. If he found Thor they could come back to get them later, if not… well, someone else would surely find them useful.

For the first time in his life, Loki had a duffle bag full of guns and ammo on his back and a rifle around his shoulder, making him feel almost like a very surreal version of himself. He knew it wasn’t far anymore, but he still had to be careful. The few zombies he had passed in the car had been no threat, but if he came across more, things would be different.

Much to Loki’s surprise, actually finding Thor turned out to be more easy than he expected. After half an hour of sneaking through the town and hiding behind cars while avoiding the few undead bastards he spotted, he heard something bone chilling and eerie. It almost felt like he stepped into cold water, only that it was all around him and the sound that penetrated his ears made him want to throw up. This was not a horde, this was a whole assembly of zombies and they were very close.

When Loki spotted them, his heart sank in his chest. There were at least a hundred, probably way more, and they all gathered around one place: a gun shop, out of all possible things. They were inside and outside, howling and groaning, a sight straight from Loki’s worst nightmares. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. It was the roof of the store and the fact that they all seemed to try to get to it. Loki didn’t have to add two and two together, there was something on the roof that they wanted and the only thing those monsters actually wanted was human flesh.  _ Living  _ human flesh.

Loki retreated for a moment and tried to figure out what to do now. There was someone trapped on that roof, most likely Thor, given he told him he was the only one still holding out in town, but he couldn’t get to it with all those things all around the store. They had to leave, but how? He had no car to honk and lead them away and he couldn’t start shooting at them because they would ultimately follow him and he didn’t have enough ammo to kill them all.

_ What if I lure them into a trap? _

The thought came as a surprise, but it wasn’t the worst idea Loki ever had. If he could find a way to lure them away from the store and trap them somewhere else, maybe it would buy him enough time to get onto the roof and help whoever was up there escape - he still hoped it was Thor, but even if not, that person would die sooner or later, it was inevitable.

Loki roamed through his backpack until he found the firecrackers he had packed in just in case, as well as something way more dangerous than those: the hand grenades that his dad had brought home from serving in the military years ago. They still worked, at least they had three years ago when his dad was still alive and showed Loki the power of one of those babies. He had five left and one alone had blown a hole into their backyard that had been almost ten feet wide, so the potential he had on his hands was promising.

There was another store not too far away, a grocery store from what he had seen, but the windows were broken and it was bigger than the gun shop. If he managed to lure the zombies in there and then blow them up, chances were high that he would take out most, if not all of them in one explosion. Of course it would be loud enough to lure in even more, but they would most likely be attracted by the fire Loki hoped he’d create, giving him enough time to get to the gun store.

Inside the grocery store, Loki realized he would have to improvise a lot to make this crazy plan of him work. The store was bigger, but there were a lot of shelves and garbage in the aisles, making it harder to let all of those zombies in at once. So, Loki pushed stuff around and emptied as much space as possible, working as fast as humanly possible to not waste time until it got really dark outside. In the back of the store he found something very useful though, lots and lots of string. Once there was enough space for his liking, Loki carefully cut off long strands of string that he tied to the hand grenade rings, planning to pull them out from a safe distance once the store was full.

The sun already went down when Loki was finally done, exhausted and ready to sleep for at least a week as soon as he got the chance. He took out one of the dozens of firecrackers in his pockets and took a deep breath as he walked back to the gun store. There, he took out his lighter, lit the fuse and threw them on the ground. He immediately retreated while taking the rifle in his hand and pointing it into the air. As soon as the firecrackers went off he fired a shot and ran further back towards the store.

Whether it was luck or not, the zombies almost immediately began groaning even louder and started to walk towards the firecrackers Loki had thrown. They made an awful lot of noise and worked perfect for distraction. More and more zombies left the gun store and walked towards Loki, who pulled out more firecrackers from his pockets to keep luring them in. As slow and dumb as those zombies were, they were drawn towards loud noises and like this, Loki managed to pull them toward the grocery store steadily. At this point he was sure they noticed him, but they were too distracted by the firecrackers he kept throwing to chase after him.

When they were finally close enough, Loki lit the last three of his firecrackers, threw them into the store and ran like the devil was on his trail. He had laid out the strings attached to the hand grenades so he could pull them one by one from behind several thrown over cars, which he hoped were enough to keep him hidden and safe from the explosion, and as soon as he was there he grabbed the strings and watched the mass of zombies raid the store.

Minutes passed and the firecrackers had already stopped producing noise, but once the horde was in motion it seemed to just keep going. The gun store was almost completely empty at this point, with only a few slow and limping zombies being left behind, but Loki would take care of those later. He took a deep breath and pulled on the first string. There was a resistance at first, but when he pulled harder it snapped and the string was loose.

Five seconds passed and Loki began to count. He made it to seven when a huge explosion shook the ground beneath him and an almost paralyzingly loud groan filled the air. Loki forced himself to peek over the car he was hiding behind and sighed. It worked, it really worked! The explosion had ripped a huge hole into the left side of the store and there was smoke everywhere, but the zombies kept coming because they had no idea that there would be so much more.

Loki pulled on two more strings until the resistance was gone and then ducked behind the car again, covering his ears. This time the explosion was even louder and shook him to the core, but instead of looking he pulled one of the last remaining strings, setting off the fourth grenade. Only then he looked back again, finding almost the whole store gone and fire burning instead, creating more smoke than he had ever seen before. He glanced over at the gun store, finally finding it empty, but not everywhere. There, on top of the roof and obviously looking at what the hell was going on, was someone.

With one last pull Loki got on his feet and ran, ignoring the fifth explosion as he shouldered his rifle again and made his way through the demolished cars on the road. He made it to the gun store without being interrupted, only to find one zombie left behind that immediately took an interest in him. Loki grabbed his rifle and swung it, hitting the thing’s jaw harshly and sending it to the ground. He quickly stepped forward and hit it again, not wanting to make any unnecessary noise that would get the attention of leftover zombies.

After finally allowing himself to take a breath, Loki stepped out of the store again and looked up at the person on the roof. The man was still looking at the fire across the street, giving Loki time to wonder if he had found a stranger or actually the one he had been looking for.

“Thor?” Loki asked, only loud enough so the man would hear him. After a few long seconds, the man finally turned his head and looked down.

“You crazy son of a bitch, what have you done?” the man asked, completely dumbfounded, and Loki shrugged with an awkward grin.

“Do you need some help up there?”

“Yeah...” the man mumbled, huffing and looking back over at the grocery store. “I could… need a hand… I guess.”

“I’ll come up, gimme a minute!” Loki shouldered his rifle again and walked around the building. He found a garbage container he could climb up to reach the fire escape ladder above it, surprised by the fact that he was actually still moving instead of just dropping to the ground and fall asleep. When he finally made it onto the roof, he had to take a few breaths before he managed to look over at the other.

“I didn’t think you’d actually come,” Thor said, not without a smirk on his lips. “I thought we agreed not to do something so stupid.”

“I can leave again if you want me to,” Loki huffed and walked over, only now noticing that Thor had not moved an inch and that he was sitting weirdly. “How did you get stuck up here anyway?”

“Ankle,” Thor mumbled and Loki noticed a slight hint of pink on his cheeks. Now that he was closer he could finally see Thor’s face for real and he noticed, not without some satisfaction, that he was a rather good looking man. Dark blond hair, short for convenience in these crazy times, and a beard that made him look five years older than he probably was, blue eyes and handsome features overall. Even while he was sitting, Loki could tell he was very tall and well built, way more so than he was himself.

“What’s with your ankle?” Loki asked and knelt down at Thor’s feet.

“One of those fuckers hid behind the door, I didn’t see him right away. Fought him off and somehow twisted my ankle when I did.”

“Hm, may I?” Loki asked and after a nod, inspected the leg Thor was holding out. He pushed his pants up a bit, revealing a very swollen and undoubtedly painful ankle. Thor had taken off his shoes and socks already, which was good, but the injury was still very prominent.

“I guess I made too much noise fighting that one off because suddenly there were more and more and I could only come up here. Kicked the ladder inside away and closed the trap door, but then I was pretty much stuck.” While Thor explained, Loki took off his bag to get out his first aid kit.

“I worried,” Loki mumbled, snapping the kit open without looking at Thor. “I tried to tell myself you were okay, but I couldn’t stay behind and just hope… I thought, even if you’d be one of them by now, at least I’d know if I came looking for you…”

“I’m glad you broke our promise,” Thor said warmly, finally making Loki look back up.

“Really?”

“They wouldn’t leave and I had nothing but a gun and some rations,” Thor said in all seriousness, showing Loki exactly what would have happened had he not come for him. “But damn boy, you know how to make a first impression, don’t you? You blew up a fucking store!”

Loki chuckled and shook his head, slightly embarrassed about making such a spectacular entrance. “I had to get them away, what else could I have done?” he asked without looking up. “I told you I don’t fight, I had no idea if it would even work or not.”

“It did, definitely,” Thor laughed. “I’m very impressed.”

Loki couldn’t hide a smile when he started to wrap a bandage around Thor’s akle to stabilize it enough so they could leave. Impressive wasn’t usually the word people used to describe him, so this was a big compliment, especially coming from Thor. He worked quickly so they wouldn’t have to stay here longer than necessary, glad that Thor didn’t flinch much or even pulled his leg away.

“Do you have a car nearby?” Loki asked once he was done and put everything away again, finally looking back up. “I’m sure you can walk if I help you, but I doubt for long…”

“You saw the SUV behind the store?” Thor asked and Loki nodded after a moment of thinking. He walked past it, he remembered. “That baby is mine. I would be long gone had those fuckers not blocked the fire escape.”

“It’s free now, I came up this way,” Loki smiled and nodded. “I think we can get you down there. My car is a bit further away and still has some supplies in it, so if you’ll just drop me off there I can-”

“Are you kidding me?” Thor asked, clearly shocked. “You’ll come with me of course! I can’t drive like this, you have to.”

Loki blinked and looked at Thor as if he had just slapped him across the face. “With you?”

“You just saved my life, do you think I’ll send you away with a lousy thank you?”

“I’m… honored.” Loki didn’t know how to feel about this. He never planned to stay with Thor in case he found him, he didn’t even know if he could still live this close with someone else no matter for how long. Still, the offer was incredibly nice and he couldn’t imagine not accepting it. Maybe with someone else he could, but with him? No, it wouldn’t feel right.

“It’s safe there, don’t worry,” Thor said and finally tried to push himself up. Loki immediately got on his feet and steadied him, fearing he might put too much weight on his ankle and fall over. He ignored the slight blush creeping on his cheeks when Thor’s arm rested over his shoulder, smiling through it as he found a good position for them to leave this place.

“Unless you decide to go shopping,” he said, earling a half-annoyed, half-amused smile from the other. “Come, let’s get out of here.”

It wasn’t easy to get Thor down the fire escape, but after several minutes and a lot of sweat on Loki’s side - who feared Thor would lose his grip and crash down, smashing him in the process - they were both on the ground and making their way towards Thor’s SUV.

Loki never drove such a big car, he only ever had his dad’s old pick up to practice with, but after a few instructions from Thor he managed to maneuver them out of the parking lot safely. Thor’s hideout wasn’t more than ten minutes away, making it almost ironic how he almost managed to lose his life so close to safety. Loki drove the SUV into a garage that barely seemed to be protected at all, right next to an obviously abandoned house.

“That’s your safe haven?” he asked when he killed the engine, shooting Thor a suspicious and worrying glare. The blond winked at him and got out of the car, signaling him to follow. Loki grabbed everything from the backseats and walked over to Thor, who waited for him next to the door he assumed led inside the house. When he opened it, however, he realized that it was leading down, instead of forward.

“I told you, I’m prepared,” Thor grinned and began hopping down the stairs. It took a while due to Thor’s injury, but they eventually ended up in front of a huge iron door the blond asked Loki to open. “I’d do it myself, but I don’t have the right grip at the moment.”

Behind the door, Loki found a stunning bunker that put even his wildest imagination to shame. Thor led him through a rather large corridor and another door like the one they just passed before they finally entered his living area. It was surprisingly well equipped and Thor immediately let himself fall onto a big couch, letting out a relieved groan.

“Home sweet home,” he sighed, smiling up at Loki. “What do you think? It’s not the Ritz, but I think I did a pretty good job with it.”

Loki whistled impressed as he looked around, bracing his hips. “I prefer this over the Ritz,” he huffed. “It’s definitely better than a random store roof.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Thor laughed, shaking his head. “Do me a favor, will you? I didn’t have a beer in three days, I would die for one.”

Loki grinned at this ridiculously absurd request and shook his head. Since they were safe now, though, he figured it wouldn’t hurt and turned around to get a beer from the fridge. It was running on a generator Thor told him about a while ago, so the beer was rather cold when he took it out. After a moment, Loki took a second one before closing the door again and walking back over to Thor, dropping into the chair in front of the other.

“To survival,” he said, handing Thor his bottle. The other took it, cracked it open on the table, and tipped it against Loki’s.

“To survival and loyal friends during the end of the world.”

Loki smiled at this, taking a huge gulp from his bottle. Yes, that was a good toast. For now they were safe, celebrating this fact was more than appropriate.

\---

A week after their Hollywood worthy escape, Thor’s ankle had recovered for the most part. He was able to walk around again without constant pain, even though he still had to be careful because his muscles were still sensitive to a new injury and next time, it might end with a broken ankle, rather than just a twisted one. Surprisingly, Thor was a rather pleasant patient and rarely complained when Loki reminded him to be careful and watch out. They spent a lot of time talking, dwelling in the past at times, talking about their interests at others.

Those few days were enough to make Loki realize it was the right decision to come with Thor, even if he still felt a little awkward living in such a closed space with someone he barely knew. He wasn’t used to so little privacy, despite Thor providing him with a room for himself. It wasn’t very big, but Loki had his peace at least. What surprised him most though, was that he actually seeked out Thor’s company. He felt comfortable around him, somehow understood and accepted, which was rather new for him as he had experienced a lot of hostility before everything went to shit.

Thor, however, visibly enjoyed having him around. He was welcoming, happily shared his supplies with him and was always interested in what Loki had to say. The man began growing on Loki faster than he could process, sometimes leaving him laying in his bed at night, staring at the ceiling and wondering why he wasn’t more careful or reserved.

Eventually, Loki began to see things that worried him though, making him question whether or not it was a good idea to stay. Thor was complimenting him, usually catching Loki off guard and ending with the younger one blushing while trying to play his reaction down. He didn’t seem to think much of it though and none of his words ever came across as dishonest or as sucking up to Loki, which made it all so much more confusing. Loki wasn’t used to someone acting this was with him, of being flattered for doing the most basic things or for simply… existing.It only came natural that he started to ask himself if Thor had any ulterior motives, even if it didn’t seem like it.

One evening, the two were talking about their favorite movies before the apocalypse, when Thor suddenly fell silent and stared at Loki as he explained he never saw his favorite movie. Eventually, Loki felt embarrassed and apologized for being so uncultured, causing Thor to quickly shake his head and jump up.

“No, don’t say anything.” And with this, Thor stormed off, leaving Loki completely confused. Several minutes passed before Thor returned, a big square box in his hands that Loki recognized as a DVD player right away.

“What are you doing?” he asked, completely dumbfounded. Thor shook his head again and put everything on the ground. There was a TV in front of him, but Loki had never seen it running, because, well… mostly because there were no more stations that broadcasted, he guessed. Now, Thor began working with the cables he brought, plugging in the DVD player.

“I can’t believe you have never seen this movie!” Thor laughed, totally unaware of the fact that Loki was tensing awkwardly on his chair. “The Holy Grail is… I can’t even tell you. You have to see it yourself to believe it.”

“Thor, you’re not going to waste your electricity on showing me a thirty year old movie right now, are you?” Loki asked, but when Thor turned around and flashed him a mischievous grin, he knew he was about to do just that. He put the DVD in, turned on the TV and plopped back onto the big couch with the remote in his hands.

“Come here, you won’t regret it, I promise.” He patted on the free space next to him and Loki didn’t realize he had stood up and walked over to sit before he was almost there.

When the movie began, Loki couldn’t help but shift in his spot. He had never really sat next to Thor like this, it was the closest they have been since he arrived here. Still, he couldn’t hide that he was kind of excited. He didn’t watch a movie in over a year and even then he usually watched them alone, locked in his room so he wouldn’t be disturbed. There was something special about this moment.

Within the first ten minutes of the movie, Loki was already bursting out in laughter, completely caught with surprise by the sheer hilariously stupid humor he was met with. Thor laughed too, but far less unrestrained than Loki. He had rarely seen something so ridiculous and yet so entertaining in his life. For the next hour and a half, both Thor and Loki were laughing over a classic of the past, barely noticing that they leaned against each other. Sometimes it got so bad, Loki had to bury his head against Thor’s shoulder to muffle his laughter and not miss any dialogue. When the end credits finally rolled, Loki’s chest and stomach hurt from laughing.

“I apologize,” he said, wiping the last few tears out of his eyes. “This was the best night of my life and I owe it all to you.” Thor smiled and stood up to unplug the TV and player again, but surprisingly, he didn’t come back to sit. Loki looked at him for a minute, wondering what was wrong, before he finally dared to ask. “Are you okay?”

“You are really pretty when you laugh,” Thor said quietly, fumbling with the cables in an attempt to roll them up. “I know how this sounds, but I’ve never heard such a wonderful laugh before. Just seeing you this happy was worth all the effort.”

Loki blinked confused, too baffled to reply. He watched Thor collect everything he brought over and followed him with his eyes as he carried it out again, a strange knot in his stomach. When Thor came back, after several more minutes than it had taken him before, Loki’s mouth ran dry.

“I… I enjoyed it a lot, thank you,” he mumbled, his face heating up as he tried to focus on his hands instead of looking at Thor. “It’s really sweet of you to say such things…”

Thor didn’t answer for a moment, making Loki almost believe that he interpreted more into his words than Thor actually meant, but when he spoke next it was clear that he didn’t.

“Can I ask you something I’m trying to ask for a few days now already?”

Loki looked up, both curious and worried about what could be on Thor’s mind. The other looked sincere, but at the same time incredibly nervous, something that Loki wasn’t used to from him.

“What is it?” he asked, heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“Would you be mad if I kissed you?”

For a moment, Loki thought he would black out. Thor’s words still rang in his ears, but as much as he tried to convince himself that he hear them right, it was impossible. Did… did Thor really want to kiss him? Him, the college student he barely knew for a few months and only met a week ago? It sounded absolutely insane, this couldn’t be true.

“Thor, I…” Loki’s voice faded away before he could find the right words, but his reaction was enough.

“No, it’s okay,” Thor said quickly, shaking his head and standing up. “Please forget I asked, I didn’t mean to offend you, that was dumb of me.”

Thor was about to walk away when Loki realized that this wasn’t just his imagination and that the other had actually asked what he thought he asked. He jumped up, holding Thor back by grabbing his shirt.

“Wait, please… are you… are you serious?” Loki was embarrassed for this question, but he had to know. Thor slowly turned around, a pained and horribly disappointed look in his eyes.

“I know I shouldn’t have asked, please forget it,” he said, sighing deeply. “I understand that this wasn’t right, I just… had to know, that’s all.”

“I wouldn’t be mad!” Loki burst out when Thor tried to turn away from him again, startling both of them just the same. “I mean… if you really want it.”

Thor gently cupped Loki’s face with one hand when he looked at him again, searching for his eyes. “I didn’t bring you here because of this, you have to know that. But I…”

“I thought about kissing you too,” Loki admitted, not without feeling a little embarrassed.

Thor’s lips curled into a smile when he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Loki’s. For a moment. Loki didn’t know how to react. Thor was careful, almost cautious, his hand slowly moving to the other’s neck. It was way too sweet to be real, making Loki feel almost like something delicate when Thor’s lips began to move against his own. Once they did though, Loki melted against him all too willingly.

When they pulled apart again, Loki could feel Thor’s hand on his neck tremble slightly, which made him crack a weak smile. Maybe he wasn’t the only nervous one in this.

“That was nice,” Loki murmured, fingers curling against Thor’s chest. “Can you… do it again?”

“As often as you want me to,” Thor said relieved, pulling Loki in for another kiss. It felt just as incredible as the first, even if it was slightly more demanding, but Loki loved it no less.

Suddenly, Thor lifted him up and Loki ripped his eyes open, holding onto him by wrapping his hands around his neck. He broke the kiss, confusion written all over his face.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you somewhere more comfortable,” Thor smiled and kissed Loki again before he could protest. A minute later they were in Thor’s bedroom and Loki was carefully laid down on his bed. He was definitely nervous again now and blushing like mad, especially when Thor crawled next to him and turned him around.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked carefully. Not that he didn’t want this, but it felt so fast, a little too fast maybe.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything you’re not ready for or don’t want,” Thor smiled, caressing Loki’s cheek gently. “But would you spend the night with me?”

“Even without…” Loki was way too embarrassed to finish the sentence, but he didn’t have to. Thor pressed a kiss on his cheek, his smile not faltering.

“Of course, as long as you want to stay,” he said sincerely. “Do you want to stay?”

“I would love to,” Loki smiled, shoving a bit closer to Thor. It was a nice thought to not sleep alone and he felt calm when he was close to the other. And my God, kissing Thor was the best thing that happened to him over the last year, he definitely wanted more of this.

It seemed like it took the apocalypse and the dead walking the earth for Loki to find someone he could eventually be happy with, but he didn’t see anything to complain about. Thor was more than worth going to the end of the world to find him.  
  



End file.
